


Мир, полный чудовищ

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>для бодрствующая, на заявку: Тони и Баки на миссии. Попадают в другой мир, где костюм Тони выходит из строя, становится бесполезным металлоломом. А мир опасный, какие-нибудь гаврики зубастые бегают. Баки в роли защитника, и Тони от этого и бесится (я ж филантроп-гений-блабла. могу из любой фигни сделать смертоносную фигню. Дай мне время. Убей пока этого динозавра. куда ты меня тащишь!!), и кайф ловит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир, полный чудовищ

— Барнс, я не оставлю здесь свой костюм. Ты что хочешь, чтобы у археологов будущего возникло много вопросов, когда они найдут окаменелого человека из металла?

Тони скрестил руки на груди. Он отказывался двигаться с места, одновременно пытаясь убедить упёртого дружка кэпа в своей правоте и понять, как же так получилось, что в портал они провалились вместе, если он прекрасно помнил, что за секунду до этого рядом с ним не было никого.

— Лучше уж человека из металла, чем человека из металла и двух идиотов, — сообщил ему Барнс. — Пошли, нам нужно найти укрытие.

— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Я _никуда_ не пойду без костюма.

И если бы не подвёрнутая нога, у них вообще бы не было этого разговора, потому что он потащил бы Марк-42 сам. Не то, чтобы Тони не попробовал справиться самостоятельно и сейчас, вот только хватило его на восемь футов и несколько дюймов, после которых нога подвела его, заставив рухнуть на задницу.

— Старк, — Барнс раздражённо прищурился, а потом прыгнул на Тони, сбивая его на землю. И это можно было бы назвать ожидаемым исходом их напряжённых взаимоотношений, если бы над ними с воплем не пронеслась огромная доисторическая птица.

Тони последил взглядом за траекторией её полёта и ошарашенно посмотрел на всё ещё лежащего на нём сверху Барнса.

— Птеродактиль _спёр мой костюм_.

— Да, — Барнс опустил на него глаза, и складка у него на лбу стала глубже. — Хоть одна проблема решена.

Он поднялся на ноги, и Тони последовал его примеру, охнув от боли.

— Я мог его починить!

— Ну да, — Барнс кинул на него очередной нечитаемый взгляд. — Синтезировать новый химический элемент для реактора из говна тирекса и кокосовой стружки?

Тони поморщился.

— Не преувеличивай, там всего-то… контакты отошли.

Барнс не выглядел убеждённым. Наверное, потому что именно ему около получаса пришлось снимать с Тони заблокировавшуюся после портала броню.

— Пошли, — повторил Барнс. — Скоро стемнеет.

— Да откуда ты знаешь? Какая-то пальма показывает местное время?

Барнс молча протянул руку к подбородку Тони и повернул его голову в сторону и немного вверх.

На горизонте, прямо над лесом красноватых деревьев, виднелись уже целых две восходящие Луны.

— Да твою же мать, — выдохнул Тони.

— Да, — согласился с ним Барнс. — И я не хочу узнавать на своей шкуре, какие твари вылезают тут по ночам.

Тони кивнул, всё ещё немного заворожённый открывшимся перед глазами зрелищем, и опомнился только, когда Барнс отошёл на десяток шагов. Он поковылял вслед за ним, стараясь смотреть под ноги и не споткнуться обо что-нибудь ещё.

Барнс кидал на него странные взгляды через плечо, но помочь не предлагал, за что Тони ему был в какой-то степени благодарен. Потому что не был уверен, что не поддастся искушению эту самую помощь принять. А одна только эта мысль бесила его до ужаса.

Через несколько минут они добрались до леса, и Тони на мгновение почувствовал облегчение. Всё-таки находиться на открытом пространстве, где тебя может заприметить огромная плотоядная птица, было тем ещё испытанием для нервной системы. Лес тоже таил в себе массу неизвестных опасностей, но тут, по крайней мере, было чем обороняться.

Тони потянул руку к одной из нижних веток ближайшего дерева. Она была идеальна для изготовления хорошего лука, тетиву к которому можно будет сделать из…

— Старк, — Барнс перехватил его за запястье. — Ты разбираешься в местной ботанике?

— Что?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что оно не ядовитое?

— Ты совершенно прав, — согласился Тони. — Лучше оторви ты.

Выражение лица Барнса осталось таким же невозмутимым, как и раньше, только уголок губ дрогнул, словно он собирался улыбнуться, но передумал в последний момент.

— Зачем она тебе понадобилась?

— Я Тони Старк, — напомнил он. — Из любой фигни могу сделать смертоносную фигню. Так что просто оторви эту ветку… и, полагаю, победи вон того динозавра, пока я сделаю… Барнс!

Тони не успел даже как следует возмутиться, потому что Барнс взвалил его на плечо, как мешок, и в следующие несколько мгновений мир перевернулся пару раз вокруг своей оси.

— Барнс, какого хрена? — ласково спросил Тони, когда тот наконец-то опустил его на толстую ветку огромного дерева. До земли было футов двадцать, и всё это сильно впечатляло, но мысль о том, что Барнс отнёсся к нему как к девице в беде, неимоверно бесила.

— Сам ты бы не успел, — спокойно сообщил Барнс, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от застывшего под деревом и по-собачьи помахивающего хвостом небольшого динозавра, напоминающего раптора.

Тони фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

Барнс покосился на него, но промолчал, так что Тони решил продолжить, чтобы тот точно понял.

— Я серьёзно. Я способен справиться со всем без тебя. Поэтому в следующий раз, когда ты решишь сделать что-то, включающее в себя моё непосредственное участие, ты откроешь свой чёртов рот и спросишь, как нормальный человек. Понял?

Барнс моргнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — У тебя огромный паук на плече. Мне его убрать или вы будете дружить?

Тони взмахнул руками и едва не потерял равновесие. Барнс удержал его на месте одной рукой, скинул второй паука вниз, и поджал губы.

— То, что я понял твои желания, не значит, что я буду делать, как ты сказал, если тебе будет угрожать настоящая опасность, — предупредил он.

— Очень честно, — вздохнул Тони. — Ты всегда был таким прямолинейным парнем?

— Да, — кивнул Барнс и просто спрыгнул вниз.

Тони посмотрел на начавшееся окрашиваться закатными цветами небо и потёр ладонью лоб. Барнс, живший в Башне почти год, периодически всё ещё вгонял его в ступор, потому что, благодаря долговременным усилиям ГИДРЫ, не вписывался даже в те социальные рамки, которые были доступны его пониманию. Вот и сейчас он просто спрыгнул вниз, чтобы поучаствовать в спарринге с зубастой рептилией, вооружённый только небольшим ножом, и, кажется, имел все шансы победить.

— Не забудь выбить ему клык, — громко напомнил ему Тони. — Сделаешь крутой кулон.

Барнс свернул раптору шею и посмотрел наверх, вскинув брови.

— Не фанат украшений, — наконец сказал он.

— Только хардкор, только собачьи бирки? — пошутил Тони.

Барнс усмехнулся и залез рукой за шиворот, вытащив наружу… цепочку с парой армейских жетонов.

— Помогает помнить, — просто сказал он, и Тони прикусил язык, почувствовав себя виноватым.

— Прости.

Барнс подпрыгнул, цепляясь за нижнюю ветку, и в один момент снова оказался рядом с ним.

— Всё нормально, — сказал он и протянул Тони руку. — Нам нужно поискать что-то ещё. Не найдём убежище, придётся и правда ночевать на дереве.

— Я могу подождать тут, — предложил Тони. — Ты быстрее обернёшься один.

— Нет, — Барнс покачал головой. — Рискую вернуться как раз к концу чьего-нибудь обеда.

— Ты такой… — Тони сжал зубы, чувство вины испарилось, как будто его и не было.

— Мне говорили, — ухмыльнулся Барнс. — Шевелись, Старк, у нас не так много времени до темноты.

Тони сжал протянутую руку, и Барнс тут же дёрнул его наверх, снова прижал к себе в нелепом подобии объятия и спрыгнул вниз, приземлившись рядом с поверженной рептилией. В её раскрытой пасти виднелись весьма впечатляющие клыки, так что Тони задержал дыхание, ожидая сюжетный ход в духе «Парка Юрского периода».

Барнс хлопнул его по плечу, вручил длинную палку и кивнул в сторону, на этот раз предоставив сомнительное право идти впереди. Тони подозревал, что таким образом он собирался следить за каждым его шагом.

Его травма, действительно, их сильно замедляла, но палка помогала переносить вес тела с ноющей ноги, так что стало легче идти. Небо на востоке уже налилось чернильной темнотой, когда Барнс позвал его и указал на почти незаметный вход в пещеру.

— Обычно в таких укромных уголках и водятся всякие хищные твари, — тихо сказал Тони.

— Я проверю, — Барнс кивнул и смерил его взглядом.

— Предложишь подсадить меня на дерево, и я при следующем апгрейде руки вставлю тебе туда набор фокусника, — пообещал он. — Будешь удивлять пришельцев, доставая кроликов из задницы.

— …Я смотрел этот сериал, — сообщил Барнс. — Будь внимательнее. Если оттуда что-то выбежит, спрячься.

— Давай в худшем случае оттуда просто с воплем выбежишь ты, а? — попросил Тони.

— Как получится.

Губы Барнса снова дрогнули.

И Тони стало безумно интересно, что же ему нужно сделать или сказать, чтобы заслужить от этого человека настоящую улыбку? Он ведь умеет, Тони видел.

Барнс снова странно посмотрел на него, а потом повернулся спиной и пошёл в пещеру, с трудом протиснувшись внутрь.

Тони провёл несколько бесконечно долгих минут, прислушиваясь к тому, что там происходило, запоздало вспомнив, что можно было использовать как фонарик вспышку на телефоне. Связи-то, естественно не было, но он ещё не разрядился до конца, а значит…

— Старк! — позвал его приглушённый голос. — Иди сюда.

Тони поспешил последовать просьбе.

Внутри было достаточно светло от фонарика на телефоне, что доказывало, что Барнс идиотом не был. И под этим светом жмурились два маленьких грязных ребёнка, завёрнутых в шкуру зверя, чей окрас Тони идентифицировать не смог.

— Когда на земле появились люди? — спросил Барнс, не отрывая от детей взгляда.

— Эм… после динозавров? Я не очень вникал в гуманитарные науки, а эти двое вряд ли знают английский, чтобы что-то рассказать.

— Они не слишком маленькие, чтобы вообще говорить?

— Без понятия, обычно я просто фотографируюсь с существами такого размера, как они, — огрызнулся Тони.

Барнс кинул на него взгляд, скорее подходящий Роджерсу, а потом очень медленно присел на корточки перед детьми.

— Почему они не плачут? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

— Уверены, что сейчас вернётся папа и пустит нас на сотню питательных бургеров? — предположил Тони.

Барнс пожал плечами и протянул к ним раскрытую ладонь. Ребёнок помладше потянулся к нему в ответ, но старший хлопнул его по руке и тихо что-то сказал на ухо.

— Где ваша мама? — спросил Тони. — Мама, — он попытался изобразить что-то жестами, и дети уставились на него круглыми глазами, а потом почти одновременно хихикнули. — Класс, я веселю доисторических маленьких людей.

Барнс как-то особенно обидно хмыкнул и присел в углу, где камнями было выложено импровизированное кострище. К восторгу Тони ему понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы разжечь двумя веточками костёр. Дети радостно вскрикнули и кинулись ближе, так что Барнсу даже пришлось удержать младшего, чтобы тот не обжёгся.

— Надо найти еду, — сказал он. — Оставайся здесь.

— О, то есть, то, что меня съедят они, ты не боишься? А если вернётся мама?

— Кричи. Я буду недалеко, — пообещал Барнс и почти растаял в темноте.

Тони закатил глаза, а потом почувствовал, как чья-то маленькая ладошка оттянула ткань поддоспешника и отпустила.

— Да, — согласился он, улыбнувшись младшему, — крутой костюм. Если найдёшь достаточно большой кусок ткани, сделаю тебе такой же. Мех это прошлый век, дружок, защитники животных сдохли бы, если бы увидели, в чём ты ходишь.

Ребёнок явно не понял ни слова, но всё равно захихикал. Это было что-то новенькое. Раньше Тони такую реакцию ни у кого не вызывал.

Старший ребёнок вылез из шкуры, оказавшись девочкой, которая тоже подошла к нему ближе.

— И как же вас зовут? — спросил Тони. — Имя. Я Тони, — он похлопал себя по груди. — Тони.

Девочка наклонила голову на бок и тоже прижала к груди ладошку.

— Тони?

— Нет. Я Тони, — он повторил жест. Взял её за руку и указал на себя. — Тони.

— Тони, — она показала на него сама. А потом ткнула пальчиком в себя. — Ниэ, — указала на брата. — Сон.

— Соображаешь, малышка, — довольно кивнул Тони. — Может, ещё расскажешь, где мама?

Догадавшись, он взял уголёк от истлевших веток и нарисовал на стене пещеры две маленькие фигурки и две побольше.

— Ниэ, Сон, — сказал он, показав поочерёдно их на рисунке, а потом ткнул в большую. — Мама? Папа?

Ниэ нахмурила брови, а потом легла на пол и очень живо изобразила предсмертную агонию.

— Потрясающе, — вздохнул Тони. — Именно то, что я рассчитывал узнать.

— Тони? — позвала Ниэ.

— Тони, — согласился он. — Тони что-нибудь придумает.

Барнс вернулся в пещеру с тушкой какого-то мелкого пушистого зверя, смутно напоминающего кролика, и с парой ящериц.

— Рядом есть ручей, — сказал он. — Но мне не во что было налить воды. Старк?

— Их родители умерли, — вздохнул Тони, кивнул в сторону детей. Ниэ бодро вцепилась в ящерицу, разворошила палкой костёр и кинула её туда.

Барнс помолчал, наблюдая за ней, и сказал:

— Они не могут быть единственными людьми здесь.

Тони кивнул.

Им нужно было найти детям дом, прежде чем возвращаться в свой мир. Ну… если конечно, они вообще вернутся в свой мир, но в этом вопросе Тони сильно надеялся на ослиное упрямство Стивена Роджерса, благодаря которому тот вернул Барнса в первый раз. Что ему какой-то межпространственный портал.

Барнс распотрошил гипотетического кролика и насадил на палку, зажарив над костром. Тони повеселил детей одним своим присутствием, а потом они все поели и легли спать. Рядом, потому что проникнувшаяся признательностью Ниэ заставила их обоих устроиться под шкурой вместе с ними.

— Спи, — сказал Барнс, когда дети уснули. — Я подежурю первый. Разбужу тебя через несколько часов.

— Хорошо, — согласился Тони, закрывая глаза и почти мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

С Барнсом на страже, к своему удивлению, он смог себе это позволить.

*

Прошло пять дней, за которые они успели наладить что-то в духе распорядка дня. И если бы не постоянная угроза быть съеденным чем-то зубастым, Тони вполне мог бы назвать их маленькое путешествие самым успешным своим отпуском за последние двадцать лет. Тут не было интернета, и никто не мог позвонить ему с просьбой незамедлительно вернуться обратно, что обычно происходило день на второй.

Отмытые детишки оказали черноволосыми и загорелыми до темноты, а их глаза были совсем неземными и по-кошачьи жёлтыми, а вовсе не светло карими, как показалось Тони в первый вечер. В целом они производили интересное впечатление, и всё время держались где-то на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Рядом, чтобы было за кого спрятаться в случае опасности, но в то же время не слишком близко. 

Тони сделал Барнсу копье и долго уговаривал сменить привычную одежу на шкуру вокруг бедёр для аутентичности, но тот не последовал доброму совету, продолжая шастать по близлежащему лесу в поисках еды и людей. Первое он добывал в изрядном количестве, а вот со вторыми возникли проблемы.

— Возможно, мне стоит уйти подальше, — предложил Барнс вечером пятого дня. — Твоей ноге лучше, если что, ты сможешь защитить себя и их.

— Мне очень приятно, что ты веришь в мои силы, — хмыкнул Тони, — но Ниэ сказала, что они шли долго-долго. Потом я так понял, что её отца укусил большой зверь, и он умер. Они нашли эту пещеру, но мать заболела. Она упала в лесу, пока они вместе собирали ягоды, забилась в припадке и уже не встала. И Ниэ долго звала её и плакала, а потом вернулась к брату. Это было за несколько дней до того, как мы их нашли.

Тони вздохнул и понял, что Барнс смотрел на него, не моргая, даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.

— Что? — спросил он.

— И как ты всё это понял?

Тони пожал плечами:

— Когда знаешь несколько языков, учить ещё один становится довольно легко. И потом, после ИИ общаться с детьми оказалось не так уж и сложно. Они примерно на одном уровне с Дамми, только не такие циничные.

Брови Барнса поползли вверх, уголки губ дрогнули в намёке на улыбку, а взгляд потеплел.

— Ты это что-то, Старк, — сказал он.

— Это был комплимент? — Тони подозрительно прищурился.

Барнс хмыкнул и ничего не ответил, вместо этого спросив:

— Тогда что нам делать? Мы понятия не имеем, в каком направлении идти долго-долго.

— Ждать? — предположил Тони. — Надеюсь, наша спасательная команда додумается прихватить с собой мой костюм или Роуди. Тогда доставить их к людям будет делом нескольких минут.

— Да… — Барнс отвёл глаза в сторону. — Ты не думал о том, что мы будем делать, если не будет никакой спасательной команды?

— Будет, — Тони поддался порыву и положил ладонь Барнсу на плечо, пытаясь поделиться своей уверенностью. — Это же Стив нас ищет.

Барнс хмыкнул и совсем неожиданно накрыл руку Тони своей, на мгновение сжав пальцы.

— Точно. От Стиви так просто не скроешься, — согласился он.

— Вот именно, — подтвердил Тони. — Потому что иначе нам придётся каким-то образом устроить в этой дыре научно-техническую революцию, а я не готов к тому, чтобы кто-то называл меня Богом.

И Барнс рассмеялся.

Тони сидел рядом, смотрел на него и с ужасом чувствовал, как в груди разгорается знакомое и одновременно абсолютно новое тепло. Намёк на зарождающееся чувство искренней привязанности.

И Стиву лучше бы было спасти их быстрее, пока Тони не успел окончательно влюбиться в Барнса.

*

— Тони!

В какой-то момент Сон начал встречать его радостным вскриком и долгими обнимашками, избежать которых у него не было ни единого шанса.

Поэтому Тони просто нагнулся, подхватывая тянущего к нему руки ребёнка и прижимая к себе.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Барнс.

— Нормально… Расскажу Бартону, что месяц ходил в туалет с копьём, и он помрёт от зависти. Ни одна его история не способна это переплюнуть. Да, пацан?

— Да! — радостно согласился Сон, не совсем осознав, с чем именно, но успешно уловив смысл.

Как оказалось, дети учили чужой язык так же быстро, как и сам Тони. Что ни говори, а во всём виновато магическое влияние языковой среды.

Барнс смерил его знакомым пристальным взглядом. До портала Тони, ощущая его на себе, думал, что тот планирует, как именно его убить и где надежней спрятать тело, теперь же он точно знал, что взволнованный Барнс просто не верит ему на слово и пытается проверить все ли его конечности и органы на месте и в правильном порядке.

Тони вообще медленно, но верно становился экспертом по нечитаемым взглядам Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

— Где Ниэ? — спросил он, оглядываясь.

Барнс кивнул в глубину пещеры. Ниэ уже так крепко спала, прижимая к себе сделанную Тони куклу, что даже звонкий голос брата её не разбудил.

— Она в восторге.

— Она в обморок грохнется, когда увидит настоящую куклу, — хмыкнул Тони и замер на месте, потому что эта мысль пришла ему в голову впервые.

Барнс вон тоже округлил глаза.

— Разве мы можем?.. — осторожно спросил он, и в его голосе была настолько тщательно скрываемая надежда, что этим он просто разбивал Тони сердце.

— Не знаю.

Он, правда, не знал, как работают межпространственные порталы. Можно ли привести на землю двух детей из мира, в котором наравне с людьми по планете бродит и летает несколько не самых крупных видов динозавров?

— С другой стороны, — сказал он, — они бы погибли, если бы мы их не нашли, так что, забрав их с собой, в теории мы не нарушим местную линию времени, а в каком-то смысле даже спасём.

Барнс кивнул и протянул руку к Тони, погладив по голове Сона. Тот счастливо ему улыбнулся, получил улыбку в ответ, и удовлетворённо вздохнул, уткнувшись лбом Тони в плечо и сонно зевнув.

*

Тони проснулся от знакомого до боли гула двигателя квинджета и резко сел. Рядом с ним заворочались недовольные дети, и открыл глаза Барнс.

— Слышишь? — шёпотом спросил Тони.

— Да. Они нас нашли.

Барнс почему-то не выглядел счастливым, пока Тони торопливо поднимал детей на ноги, но времени выяснять причины не было. Они вышли из пещеры и огляделись, пытаясь понять, откуда доносился звук.

— В костюме есть поисковый маячок, работающий от собственного аккумулятора, — сказал Тони, Ниэ опустила голову ему на плечо и сонно засопела. — Так что скорее всего они отправятся по этому сигналу. И вот он, тот самый момент, в котором я говорю о том, что нам нужно было тащить его с собой, и настал.

Барнс закатил глаза, поудобнее перехватив Сона.

— Что они сделают, когда найдут твой костюм в гнезде птеродактиля? 

— Поймут, что мы точно здесь и вернутся на ту точку, в которой нас сюда выбросило, — предположил Тони, потому что он точно сделал бы именно так. — Пошли, хорошо, что мы не очень далеко.

Барнс удержал его на месте, положив руку на предплечье. Тони вскинул брови, а потом и округлил глаза, когда понял, что Барнс выглядит смущённым.

— Я просто… — неловко начал он. — Когда мы встретимся с остальными, Стив начнёт на меня орать, поэтому лучше сказать тебе сразу. 

— О чём? — Тони не понимал, куда он клонит. Почему Стив будет на него орать? Скорее уж на Тони, ведь это именно он так эффектно отвлёк внимание того мудака с посохом на себя.

— Я тогда прыгнул за тобой сам, — просто сказал Барнс.

— Что?!

Тони уставился на него, пытаясь переварить это заявление. Барнс резко передёрнул плечами и поджал губы, сверля глазами прыгающую в траве лягушку, чем наверняка доставил ей пару неприятных мгновений.

— Почему? 

— Потому что у меня привычка спасать людей, которые мне дороги, — мрачно сказал Барнс.

— Дороги… как Стив? — предположил Тони, запрещая себе даже думать о том, что он имел в виду что-то большее. Потому что максимум, на который он мог рассчитывать, — это то, что Барнс хочет с ним дружить.

— Нет, — Барнс уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, в котором Тони разглядел знакомую панику человека, понятия не имеющего, что же ему делать со всеми навалившимися чувствами. — Не как Стив.

Тони облизал пересохшие губы.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. 

— Да? — выражение лица Барнса и вовсе стало напоминать маску.

— Да. Потому что я бы тоже прыгнул за тобой в любой чёртов портал. 

Барнс тихо вздохнул и шагнул ближе, и Тони поклясться был готов, что сейчас они наконец-то поцелуются после шести недель пробуждений в обнимку, но гул двигателя раздался ближе, квинджет появился над кромкой деревьев, и Ниэ вскрикнула от страха.

— Тише, — Тони погладил её по спине. — Это наши… братья. Как Сон для тебя.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него, всё ещё дрожа.

— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал Тони, почувствовав, как Барнс положил тёплую ладонь на его шею. — Я обещаю, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

И всё будет.

Тони был в этом уверен.


End file.
